


Melancholy

by Gilrael



Series: Drabble Requests 2018 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: The Karasuno third-years go out for meat buns on the night before graduation.





	Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking drabble prompts on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com) right now and [Stateofshambles](http://stateofshambles.tumblr.com/) (check out her art, she has an amazing style!) asked me to write something with the Karasuno third-years, so here we go!

It's the last evening before the graduation ceremony, and Asahi can't help but feel emotional. This might be the last night the five of them could hang out like this before everyone parted ways. He knows better than to voice his melancholy – Suga would probably punch him for it – and so he just takes in the scene in silence. Yui jumps in excitement as Suga and Kiyoko emerge from the convenience store with meat buns and drinks, and Daichi calls dibs on the lemon soda. It's a familiar sight, not something Asahi should be worried about forgetting, and yet he can't help himself as he pulls out his phone to take a snapshot of Kiyoko handing out the meat buns to their friends.

“What are you doing?” Suga is rolling his eyes. “The meat buns are getting cold!”

Smiling, Asahi puts his phone away. Maybe he can make his friends take one last group selfie with him. But that will have to wait. Now it's time for meat buns.

 


End file.
